


Nurse Sakura

by Cookiecat123456



Category: Naruto
Genre: Mind Control, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecat123456/pseuds/Cookiecat123456





	Nurse Sakura

      Sakura was walking through the Leaf Village, when all of a sudden, she tripped over something. "Ouch. What was that?" She stood back up and saw what she tripped over. It was a nurse's cap. It was red with a white ring on it.  
  
"Ah, how cute." Sakura said. Suddenly, the nurse's cap started glowing. Then a light shot out of the ring and hit Sakura. "What was that?" she said as she shook it off.  
  
 _FLASH_  
  
Suddenly, the cap vanished. "Where it go? Hmp. Guess I'll just leave then." So she walked off.  
  
Up in a tree, a mysterious figure said, "Well it looks like it is time for my plan to be unveiled." With that said the figure jumped out of the tree and landed in front of Sakura.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" Sakura said when she saw the mysterious figure.  
  
"My name is not important. What is important is what is about to happen to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
Suddenly, a light flashed over Sakura. When the light went away, Sakura's clothes were gone had been replace a red nurse's outfit and red shoes.  
  
"What did you do to me?" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Oh nothing, and now for the finishing touches." Then the nurse cap appeared on Sakura's head, and she was holding a clipboard and stethoscope. "So now are you ready for work, Nurse Sakura?"  
  
"Yes. I need to get to the hospital quickly. They may need me there."  
  
So, Sakura ran towards the hospital as her old life as a ninja ended and her new life as a nurse began.


End file.
